Una epica historia de amor
by Elii Monteith
Summary: Rachel es la hija de un reconocido y muy rico empresario de L.A. ella conoce al amor de su vida en uno de los discobares de su padre...que resulta ser Finn, el mesero.


Heey! Gente lectora qe comenzra a leer mi fic xD espero que les guste esta historia...esta algo fuera de la realidad y habra cosas qe no coinciden, pero al pasar los capitulos lo entenderan...espero qe les guste.

CAPITULO1: Rutinas

POV:RACHEL

Eran ya como las 6:30 am cuando mi despertador sonó, eso indicaba que ya era hora de levantarse, como siempre mi nana,una señora de mediana edad bonita y muy amable llamada Carol me ayudaba con mi rutina diaria, abrí los ojos y ella estaba en lapunta de mi cama.

- Buenos díaz Srita. Berry

-Buenos diaz Carol, ya hemos hablado de eso de Srita. Berry...no me usta, solo dime Rachel.

-Esta bien, buenos díaz Rachel, le ayudo con su cama.

Ella hacia lo mismo cada mañana, me quitaba las cobijas, me acompañaba al baño y por ultimo me ayudaba a vestirme, yo no era una inutil, yo podía perfectamente bestirme, levantarme e ir la baño sola, pero mi padre no lo creia así, el es el más rico del país, tiene como 15 o 16 disco bares en Los Angeles, es mucho en una ciudad, de hecho creo que todos los clubs disco bares le pertenecen, elpunto es que me ha estado creciendo como si yo fuera una niña pequeña. Carol me ha criado como una madre desde que yo tenía 5 años, ya que mi madre murio cuando yo tenía 3 años, así que no me acuerdo mucho de ella.

-Ya estas lista, mmm...bueno no, falta que te peinen.

-Nana, yo puedo peinarme sola, es solo alisarme elcabello, no creo que no lo pueda hacer...

-No querida, ademas elestilista ya esta por llegar.

Solo solte un bufido. De repete sono lapuerta.

-Adelante - dijo mi nana

-Hola hola a todas, empezémos de una vez por que ya es tarde...

Pasaron como 15 minutos y mi pelo estaba listo, termine y me dirigí a la planta baja, donde mi desayuno ya estaba listo, desayune un homelet de huevo con pan tostado y un baso de jugo de naranja. termine ynana me condujo hasta la entrada en donde estaba ya esperándome ya la camioneta ymi chofer Puck, pero esa mañana no estaba, en su lugar había un coche, un porche amarillo convertible.

-Hey un momento, donde esta lacamioneta nana?

-Amm, tu padre...

-Tu padre me pidio que yo te venga a buscar para llevarte junto con Sammy a la escuela - dijo lapersona más mala de todo eluniverso, Emma.

Emma era la prometida de mi padre, se conocieron en uno de sus bares para variar, ella es dos años más joven que mi padre, es bonita y peliroja, pero a veces pienso que solo esta con mi padre por dinero, ya que el no es muy lindo que digamos, ademas es insoportable, esta obcesionada con la limpieza demaciado que hasta regaña a Carol si no limpia algo como ella quiere, ella tiene un hijo llamado Sam, es como de mi edad mas o menos o un poco más chico, su hijo, osea mi hermanastro, es muuy amable ylindo, es rubio alto, tiene lindo cuerpo ysu cara es adornada con unos enormes labios, me cae bien.

-Nana, llama la camioneta y a Puck, no voy a ir a laescuela con Emma, me va a hacer quitar los zapatos cuando entre al auto.

-No puedo linda, tu padre me dio ordenes, acuerdate que yo trabajo para el, ademas Puck tiene eldía libre.

-Esta bien, me voy con ella.

-Buen dia cariño.

No tuve de otra, me subí al carro en elasiento de atrás, cuando entre Sam me saludo.

-Hola Rach...

Yo en cambio solo le hice un gesto con lamano...

-Rachel, tu uniforme esta sucio cariño...esa tu sirvienta no te lo lavo bien, ash, creo que es momento de que despidan a esa vieja buena para nada.

-Emma!, en primera Carol no es ninguna sirvienta, es mi nana, y en segunda ella lo lavo bien, lo que pasa es que en que desayune se me quedo una migaja de pan el lablusa, es todo.

-Como sea, el punto es que ella es la encargada de ver que tu uniforme este limpio, te imaginas lo que dirán de tu padre si ven que su hija llega a la escuela con eluniforme sucio?

BLA BLA BLA BLA...eso escuchaba de los labios de Emma, cuando ella me llevaba a la escuela, siempre era lo mismo, siempre se tenia que quejar de Carol, por suerte llegamos rapido a la escuela. Emma se estaciono y Sam y yo nos bajamos, entramos por la puerta principal, donde me esperaban mis amigas Santana yBrittany.

-Rach, hola...no pude evitar ver con quien te bajaste del auto...-dijo Santana

-Sí- repitio Britt

-Amm...no esntiendo, desde cuando se fijan de con quien me bajo del auto?

-No pudimos evitar ver que viniste con Sam Evans... que ya son novios?

-Si, cuentalo.

-Que?, no Santi, Britt, Sam no fue, no es, ni nunca sera mi novio por que es mi hermanastro...-Briittany puso cara de confusión y me limite a explicar - Mi papá es su padrastro ysu mamá es mi madrastra!

-OK, OK! - dijeron en unisono

-Cambiando de tema... oí que Jessie St. James te invitara a salír esta noche...-dijo Santana

-Enserio - por fin algo que me alegraba el día...he estado enamorada de Jessie desde que gano elconcurso internacional de canto de escuelas particulares...tiene una hermosa voz y es muy lindo, tieneel cabello risado que pocos tienen y ojos grandes ycafes...era todo un galán- estoy tan emocionada...pero...tal vez fue solo un rumor, no crees Santí?

-No, lo oí desirlo...en elbaño de chicos - dijo Brittany.

-Y...Como por que entraste al baño de hombres?- dijimos en unisono Santana yyo.

-Es que vi los dibujitos que estan afuera en las puertas, uno tenía vestido y el otro pantalón, entonces yo traigo pantalones hoy yes logico que tengo que entrar en donde dice que entran lo que usan pantalon...

-OK, dejemos eso para discutir despues, ahora dime que fue exactamente lo que dijo...

-Dijo: "Creo que invitare a Rachel a una cita hoy en lanoche"

-Wow,que palabras tan lindas, espero que me invite lo más pronto posible...

-Amiga...sabes que significa si te haces novia de Jessie, serias envidiada aún más en la escuela, seria genial, por lo mismo, tambien nosotras seremos envidiadas...-Lacara de Santana se iluminaba cada vez más.

-Santi...olvidalo, ya vamonos a clases antes de que nos regañe elprefecto...

Así agarramos cada una nuestras mochilas ynos dirigímos al salón de Quimica.

POV:FINN

Desperte a las 4:50 am como de costumbre, le hice el desayuno a mi mami para que se encamine a ir a trabajar, ella era la nana, mucama o como le digan de la hija de un importante empresario...me acuerdo cuando me llevo a su trabajo con ella, la niña tenía como unos 5 años, yo tenía 9, era una niña morenita de cabello negro, solo eso recuerdo de ella, en fin, encendí la camioneta, que era una pick up toda desgastada y empezamos a ir a lacasa donde mi madre trabajaba. Llegamos.

-Bueno amor, me tengo que ír, te veo en la casa, llegare a lamisma hora de siempre.

-Adios mami...me voy a la casa para después ir a la escuela, yluego al trabajo...sabes ya casi no nos vemos...eso me duele...

-Mi niño, sabes que tenemos que trabajar para poder...aunque...dejame arreglo unas cosas con mi jefe yte veo luego... adios Finny.

-Pero mamá...

Se alejo y entro a la gran Mansión, arranque mi camioneta y me dirigí a mi casa, llegue, me cambie y me dirigí a la escuela. Entre hacía mi casillero sin nada de animos para nada, cuando cerre elcasillero, Quinn estaba ahí.

Quinn era una chica que me había estado persiguiendo desde el quinto grado, yo siempre le he gustado, pero para ser sinceros ella a mi no, es tan fastidiosa, se me pega yno hay forma de que se despegue.

-Hola Finny...Como estas hoy?

-Amm...bien Quinn, amm...debo irme, me esperan por ahí.

-Espera...tengo una pregunta que hacerte...te gustaría ir a una discoteca hoy en lanoche?

-Quinn, hoy trabajo.

-Es jueves...

-Jueves?, como sabes que jueves descanzo?

-Solo lo se, entonces...

-Esta bien, ire contigo a donde quieres ir?

-Estaria bien al Congo Bongo..donde trabajas...

-Amm...OK, te paso a ver a las 7:00pm

-Esta bien, nos vemos.

-Tengo una cita con Quinn Farbray?

Yo cita Quinn?, era la perfecta pelicula de terror para que no durmiera una semana completa. Por que acepte? acaso me estoy enamorando de ella?...ojala yno sea así.

-Que hay?

-Ah!, hola Puck, como es que llegaste a esta hora?

-Ahh!, es que mi jefe me dio eldía libre, pero odio que me lo den.

-Así? que raro, la mayoria de lagente normal adora los días libres.

-Si, pero a mi me gusta mi trabajo.

-Sabes...somo amigos desde pequeños, pero yo no se de que trabajas...

-Transporto a todos lados a una nena hermosisima, a la hija de William Berry, el dueño de todos los antros de la ciudad, bueno a lahija de tu jefe.

-A sí?

-Sí

-No sabia que trabajamos para lamisma persona, eso es genial...pero hay algo que no es genial.

-Que?

-Que tengo una cita con Quinn

-Que? Jajajaja con laloca Lucy Cabousy?

-Hey, no seas cruel,pero sí, desastrozo, que te parece si me acompañas a mi cita con ella...

-Me encantaría, así no se la pasara...- no termino la frase por que su biper sono, era la hija del Sr, Berryr- Perdon amigo, pero no podre acompañarte, al parecer tengo que llevar a la jefecita a no se donde, otro día tendra que ser, bueno me voy a clases, por primera vez entrare a laprimera hora...

Puck se alejo yme dirigí a mi primera clase.

Pasaron todas las clases, estaba aterrado por que la hora llegara...no quería salir con ella, de hecho ya me estaba imaginando como iba a ser nuestra cita, ella estrujandome sin dejarme ir a ninguna parte. Me vesti con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera cualquiera, me subí en mi camioneta yme dirigí a casa de Quinn.

-Hola!- dijo ella muy entusiasmada al entrar a mi coche.

-Hola- dije yo fingiendo emoción.

Pasamos por la autopista y a lado de nosotros estaba una camioneta ultimo modelo con los cristales polarizados,era imposible quitarle la mirada a ese carro, el sueño de todo hombre...de repente laventanilla de atrás comenzo a bajar, y cuando estaba abajo por completo pude observar a una muchacha realmente hermosa, ella era morena y tenia el cabello negro y lacio, su mirada se cruzo con lamía, tenía ojos color chocolate, hermosos, me sonrio apenada y subio laventanilla.

-Finn!

-Ah?, Quinn, que pasa?

-Avanza, hace 10 minutos que elcemaforo se puso en verde.

Pise el acelerador y nos encaminamos de nuevo. Llegamos al Congo Bongo, era noche de karaoke, eltema era Musica Retro. Estabamos bebiendo un Manhattan tranquilamente cuando de pronto sono una voz hermosa que cantaba _Open your heart_de madonna, era una voz muy linda:

Something in the way you love me  
>Won't let me be<br>I don't want to be your prisoner so baby  
>Won't you set me free<p>

Stop playing with my heart  
>Finish what you start<br>When you make my love come down  
>If you want me let me know<br>Baby let it show  
>Honey don't you fool around<p>

Entonces no resisti las ganas de cantar yme uní a ella...

Don't try to resist me  
>Open your heart to me, baby<br>I hold the lock and you hold the key  
>Open your heart to me, darlin'<br>I'll give you love if you, you turn the key

Something in your eyes  
>Is makin' such a fool of me (you're makin' me, you're makin' such a fool of me)<br>I see you on the street and you walk on by (you're on the street, I see you when you're walking by)

When you hold me in your arms  
>You love me till I just can't see (oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)<br>So you choose to look the other way  
>Well, I've got something to say<p>

Open your heart to me, baby  
>I hold the lock and you hold the key<br>Open your heart to me, darlin'  
>I'll give you love if you, you turn the key<br>Open your heart I'll make you love me  
>I hold the lock and you hold the key<p>

SPOILER:

No podia ver bien el rostro de esa hermosa chica, ya que la luz estaba un poco baja, y creo que ella tampoco pudo verme bien, esa noche fue magnifica, adore su espectacular voz y me enamore de esta. Bajamos del escenario, pero no pude hablar con ella, así que me fui a casa como a las 11:30 despues de dejar a Quinn en la suya, hablando de Quinn creo que no disfruto mucho la noche como yo. Desde esa noche me propuse algo: descubrir quien era esa chica de la hermosa voz. Al día siguiente lleve a mi madre a la mansión como de costumbre, pero paso algo, elSr. William Berry me vio en que estaba saliendo de su casa.

-Finn?, que haces aqui?

-Amm. Hola, buenos diaz Sr. Berry, amm solo traje a mi mamá atrabajar, como siempre.

-Ay, que bueno que estas aquí, me vas a ser útil.

-A sí? amm yen que le puedo ayudar?

-Veraz, el chofer de mi hija, Noah esta en el reformatorio y mis hijos necesitan un chofer, alguien quien los lleve a la escuela ymi prometida no puede.

-Amm, claro, yo los llevo con mucho gusto, solo dejeme medio limpiar mi camioneta...

-No los llevaras en esa camioneta, usaras esa.- mi jefe señalo una troca muy bonita, muy parecida a laque habia visto ayer, pero, no podía ser la misma.-Sube con a la habitacion de mi hija y dile detras de lapuerta que ya puede bajar.

-Esta bien Sr.

-Cuidalos, bueno ya me voy debo supervisar cosas.

-Lo veo en el Congo hoy en lanoche...

-Espera...que dijiste?

-Que lo veo en el Congo hoy en lanoche...

-No, creo que no me explique...Ahora tu eres elchofer de mi Hija.

-Amm...de veraz?

-Sí, ahora me debo ir.

-Sí, soy chofer privado.

Entre a la casa ysubi , estuve tocando de puerta en puerta hasta que una linda voz me contesto.

-Quien?

-Amm...Srita Berry?

-Sí!, quien es?

-Soy su nuevo chofer, solo vengo a desirle que ya esta la camioneta para llevarla a laescuela.

-Amm..si gracias salo en un momento.

Creí que solo tardaria 10 o 15 minutos, pero tardo media hora, estaba demaciado aburrido así que empeze a cantar para bacilar eltiempo...

FINN:  
>Don't go breaking my heart<p>

RACH:  
>I couldn't if I tried<p>

FINN:  
>Oh, Honey if I get restless<p>

RACH:  
>Baby you're not that kind<p>

BOTH:  
>Don't go breaking my heart<p>

RACH:  
>You take the weight off me<p>

FINN:  
>Oh, Honey when you knock on my door<p>

RACH:  
>Uh, I gave you my key<p>

BOTH:  
>Woo-hoo, Nobody knows it<p>

Era ella la de la maravillosa voz, me moria de ganas por verla, así que mientras seguiamos cantando yo empeze a abrír la puerta, pero ella le puso seguro y no me permitio entrar.

Espero qe les gustee este Fic... Ojala y dejen sus Reviews! Saludos.


End file.
